The active organic light emitting display, AMOLED is made of using an organic semiconductor material, a thin film light-emitting device driving by the DC voltage. There is no need of the backlight in the AMOLED display technology, with a very thin coating of organic materials and the glass substrate, when a current is passed, these organic materials will emit light. The AMOLED displays is thinner and lighter, with larger viewing angle, and can significantly save power. The fingerprint identification technology can enhance the security of electronic devices that is important meaningful. Most of the current display does not have the function of fingerprint recognition, or by an additional independent fingerprint identification circuit to achieve fingerprint identification purposes, this will make the structure complicated, and raise costs.